Zutto
by Eiko007
Summary: Cuando Kagome se cae al agua accidentalmente e Inuyasha cuida de ella haciendo que se asienta agradecida y confundida... como explicara el hanyou su comportamiento? que es lo que anda rondadno en su mente? Que es lo que Sota interrumpe? Continuan despues?


"Zutto"

_**Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella...**_

Zutto = Para siempre, por siempre

Arigato = Gracias

Hontoni = Realmente, de verdad.

------*-----

Inuyasha gruño con las manos dentro de su Haori mirando la fogata, desvió su mirada hacia los humanos, Kirara estaba transformada con Sango abrazándole ya que estaba haciendo frio, Miroku estaba junto a Kirara, recostado contra una árbol con el ceño fruncido, Shippo estaba bien arropado dentro de la bolsa de dormir con Kagome, ellos eran los que menos pasaría frio esta noche…

Inuyasha miro el fuego insistentemente, tanto había sucedido, sentía que el final se acercaba y no sabia como pensar acerca de eso, como sentirse… miro a Kagome, su rostro tranquilo, relajado, su suave respirar, los suaves latidos de su corazón, sonrió levemente y desvió su mirada hacia el fuego nuevamente, Kagome estaba bien, y eso le mantenía tranquilo, dio un largo suspiro y levanto su mirada al cielo al sentir algo caer en su hombro…

"Feh!" nieve, estaba nevando, se estremeció acercando mas sus pies a su cuerpo y descansando sus garras sobre sus brazos, el hecho de que no se quejara del frio no significaba que no lo sintiera, y tener los pies descubiertos no ayudaba en mucho, miro a Miroku acercarse un poco mas hacia Kirara, quedando con su hombro cerca del rostro de la Taijiya, bajo la mirada hacia el fuego, recordando como ambos humanos, a pesar de lo mucho que les costara, se esforzaban grandemente por proteger al otro.

Desvió su mirada hacia Kagome una vez mas, para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, suspiro largamente levantando su mirada al cielo…

'Kikyo…'

Kikyo falleció, de forma definitiva, sintió el dolor apretar su pecho una vez mas, movió su cabeza hacia los lados y volteo a ver a Kagome, no, Kagome era mas importante que Kikyo, Kikyo había sido su primera compañera, el primer humano después de su madre en hablarle, en preocuparse por el, no de la forma en que Kagome lo hacia por supuesto, pero, en aquel entonces, había sido el regalo mas grande que le habían dado.

Sabia que Kikyo jamás fue egoísta con el, al menos no de forma consciente, Kikyo no podía estar cerca de un Hanyou sin ser vista de menos por ello, y ella siendo la miko que protegía la Shikon no tama no podía dejar que nadie sospechara algo entre ellos, suspiro una vez mas, Kikyo había querido que se convirtiera en humano…

Levanto su mirada hacia Miroku y Sango una vez más, un humano como ellos, que podían morir en el intento de proteger al otro, sin ningún consuelo.

Volteo a ver a Kagome, aun no entendía como era que Kagome realmente le aceptaba de la forma en que era, no entendía como después de haberle visto perder el control en varias ocasiones seguía comportándose con el, exactamente de la misma forma en que se comporto con el desde el principio, Kagome no el veía diferente, para ella el hecho de que el era un Hanyou no importaba, Kagome era la única persona que jamás, pero jamás le había llamado Hanyou, incluso cuando acababa de despertar y ella estaba huyendo de la mujer ciempiés, no dijo Hanyou, le llamo por su nombre, aun cuando el no se lo había dicho.

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en Kagome mas insistentemente, y como si la muchacha fuera consciente de sus pensamientos murmuro su nombre, sus orejas dieron un tirón, no, seguía dormida, suspiro una vez mas, sintiendo el frio aumentar, se sacudió botando un poco de nieve de su cabeza y sus hombros, mirando el fuego nuevamente.

Kagome era tan diferente, era alguien que nunca hubiera podido imaginarse, era alguien con un corazón tan grande y puro como jamás pudo haberse imaginado que alguien así existiera, miro la mochila amarilla, extendió su mano hasta esta y le atrajo hacia el, la abrió y en el interior había una sorpresa.

"Comida ninja!!!..."

Volteo a ver a Shippo, el mocoso no se pelearía con el en este momento sonrió ampliamente y saco la comida ninja, abrió el envoltorio y comenzó a comer, sonriendo ampliamente.

Miro hacia la mochila de Kagome, llena de libros, ramen, y un botiquín, así como sus cosas, su uniforme, un peine, metió su mano en la mochila moviendo las cosas aun lado, vio una pieza de ropa de color celeste, Kagome no usaba nada celeste, le saco y sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente, dejo la prenda de ropa en la mochila y la cerro alejándola de el, comiendo el resto de la comida ninja que quedaba.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada sintiéndose apenado, si Kagome descubría lo que encontró… se estremeció, lo sentaría quien sabe cuantas veces…

Respiro profundamente, y llevo su mano hacia su nariz al sentir el frio molestarle, exhalo sobre sus manos sintiendo lo frías que estaban, arrojo al bolsa de la comida ninja al fuego para eliminar la evidencia, y volvió a meter sus manos dentro de su Haori tensándose un poco.

Volteo a ver hacia Kagome, una vez mas, como envidiaba a Shippo, como le gustaría que lo abrazara de esa forma al dormir.

Inuyasha suspiro una vez mas, pero _no_, eso nunca seria, no podía ser, Kagome nunca le aceptaría de esa forma, era verdad que Kagome le aceptaba como era, le quería, y sabia que ocupaba un espacio en el corazón de la muchacha, pero _no_ de esa forma.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad amaneció, Inuyasha se puso de pie y recordó que había un rio cerca, miro a sus compañeros, no sentía la presencia de ningún Youkai, se alejo corriendo con rapidez, llego al rio, se agacho y bebió un poco, metió sus manos al agua casi congelada y mojo su rostro como había visto a Kagome hacerlo, se estremeció y se sacudió, se puso de pie y supo que ya estaba bien despierto, no es que hubiera dormido mucho, el no dormía mas de un par de horas, pero si estaba medio dormido y medio despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

Inuyasha finalmente regreso al campamento y Miroku era quien estaba despierto colocando un poco de leña en la fogata.

"buenos días Inuyasha…" el monje froto juntas sus manos y las acerco al fuego.

"Feh!" se acerco y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde paso la noche, el monje miro a Inuyasha curioso.

"Inuyasha… y eso que lavaste tu rostro???" Inuyasha miro al monje, recordando sus expresiones cuando había notado anteriormente que había lavado su rostro, frunció el ceño al percibir _esa_ mirada del monje.

"Quería despertarme por completo, Feh! No te crees ideas en esa cabeza tuya…"

Miroku suspiro asintiendo, evadiendo continuar con la conversación, la siguiente en despertarse fue Sango, la Taijiya se abrazo a si misma y abrió los ojos, siendo observada por los dos hombres, Sango bostezo y se puso de pie estirando sus músculos, Kirara también se puso de pie, se sacudió botando la nieve que había caído sobre ella, y se volvió a acostar.

Kagome se levanto en su bolsa de dormir mirando a sus amigos ya despiertos, bostezo y restregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, luego parpadeo varias veces fijando su mirada en el grupo sonriéndoles.

"Buenos días, a todos."

"Buenos días Kagome-chan"

"Buenos días Kagome-sama…"

Kagome fijo su mirada en el Hanyou, Inuyasha le miro fijamente, dio un keh y volteo a ver hacia el fuego, Inuyasha supo que Kagome se había puesto de mal humor en ese instante, ya que se levanto de golpe y tiro a Shippo a la nieve haciendo que gritara al sentir el frio contra su mejilla, Kagome se disculpo con el zorrito como diez veces y luego se dispuso a sacar Ramen para todos, sabia que una sopa caliente les haría bien a todos.

Inuyasha se puso de pie finalmente tomando la tetera de las manos de la muchacha.

"Iré a traer el agua."

Kagome frunció el ceño sacando una olla, comenzando a caminar en dirección al rio, Inuyasha gruño y comenzó a caminar detrás de la muchacha, cuando se ponía así, sabia que terminaría sentado si se oponía.

Inuyasha se sorprendió recordando que hacia bastante tiempo que Kagome no le sentaba, sonrió levemente mirando la nieve sobre la que caminaban, Kagome había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, sabia que ya no era la chiquilla con la que inicio el viaje.

Kagome se acurruco llenando la hoya de agua en el rio, Inuyasha le miro acercándose con la tetera, la orilla del rio donde Kagome estaba parada era hielo, cuando termino de llenar la hoya y se disponía a ponerse de pie, el peso de la hoya fue mucho, haciéndola inclinarse hacia adelante, Kagome dio un grito ahogado y cayo al agua, Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente tomándole de la camisa sacándole con rapidez del agua, Kagome comenzó a toser y a temblar con fuerza, Inuyasha miro sus labios morados y su piel pálida casi volverse tranparente, supo que quería decir algo pero sus labios y mandíbula temblaban tanto que supo no pudo decir nada.

"Kagome tonta!!! Te vas a congelar!!!"

Inuyasha se quito el Haori de inmediato y cuando iba a colocárselo noto la ropa goteando, su pijama entera estaba tan empapada como su cabello, Inuyasha gruño y le dio la vuelta a la muchacha dejando su espalda frente a el, cortando la ropa con sus garras, para envolverla rápidamente con su Haori, su pantalón mojaría la parte de abajo, pero al menos su corazón y sus pulmones no se congelarían, Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y para cuando estuvo dispuesta a agradecer una vez mas al Hanyou, ya se encontraban en el campamento, la coloco en su bolsa de dormir y halo de la parte de debajo de su pantalón lanzando la prenda a cualquier lado, sacando la frazada que sabia estaba en su mochila, colocándola sobre ella, marchándose nuevamente a buscar la tetera para hervir algo de agua y darle algo caliente de beber.

Miroku y Sango veían sorprendidos a Inuyasha correr de un lado para otro atendiendo a Kagome, quien estaba igualmente de sorprendida por el comportamiento del Hanyou, Shippo estaba usando su fuego para llevar algo de calor hacia Kagome, que se abrazaba y temblaba bajo la sabana aferrándose al Haori del Hanyou.

Inuyasha finalmente respiro tranquilo al ver a Kagome tomando esa cosa oscura y amarga, haciendo que un poco del color regresara a sus labios.

"Mmmm creo que traeré mas agua para…"

"Ni lo pienses Sango, ya regreso." Inuyasha se puso de pie dándose la vuelta murmurando algo acerca de los humanos tontos y descuidados…

Kagome estaba tomando su café aferrándose a su taza como si su vida dependiera de ello, Inuyasha jamás le había atendido de esa forma, en una ocasión haba preparado para ella el remedio que su madre le enseño, y se había quedado con ella en su época cuidándola, pero nunca nada como esto, no había dejado si quiera que le diera las gracias apurado en conseguir que estuviera lo mas caliente posible.

Cuando el vio regresar con la hoya llena de agua su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se colorearon, Inuyasha le había parecido particularmente apuesto en estos días, y después de haberle visto ebrio sabia que era aun mas lindo, sabia que había reaccionado especialmente agresivo con Youkai de la pociones cuando intento algo con ella, pero nada como esto.

Inuyasha coloco la hoya sobre la fogata volteando a verla, Kagome evito su mirada sonrojándose mas porque le descubriera mirándolo.

"Quiero irme a mi casa Inuyasha, no tengo mas ropa Inuyasha, se acabo la comida Inuyasha…"

Kagome levanto su mirada al escucharle intentando imitarla, frunció su ceño y estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando le acerco el Ramen, mirándole enfadado, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran cálidos, tiernos.

"Come y nos vamos, si te enfermas ahora nos vamos atrasar cuando tenemos tanta prisa."

Kagome asintió sin decir una palabra tomando el Ramen, levanto su mirada extrañada hacia sus amigos, quienes veían a Inuyasha igualmente sorprendidos, Kagome respiro hondo, mirando a los demás, Inuyasha era… era… diferente.

Miro como comía su Ramen lentamente, y sintió que su corazón se derritió mirando sus ojos concentrados en el fuego, su nariz, sus labios, su rostro, sus orejas, su cabello, todo en el le pareció diez veces mas hermoso de lo normal.

'_Inuyasha…'_

Cuando termino su Ramen Inuyasha se puso de pie, se acerco a su mochila guardando las cosas, finalmente se acerco a ella, Kagome se puso de pie abrazándose a la frazada, se coloca sus calcetines y zapatos y busco entre sus cosas su uniforme, yéndose detrás de un árbol, cuando ya se había cambiado también la topa interior mojada, salió con el Haori de Inuyasha sobre ella, el simplemente se arrodillo frente a ella, Kagome tomo su mochila y en cuanto se subió el Hanyou comenzó a correr con rapidez hacia la aldea…Kagome sentía mas frio de lo normal, así que enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Hanyou y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro…

Inuyasha se sintió tentado a bajar la velocidad a la que iba corriendo para permanecer mas tiempo de esta forma con Kagome pero supo que por el bien de la muchacha no podía hacerlo… además ya no sentía sus pies desde hacia un rato, la fría nieve había congelado su sensibilidad en la zona…

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea, después de un largo rato yendo con rapidez, habían decidido regresar a la aldea hacia dos días, y ya iban de vuelta, pero no sabia que tan poco les faltaba para regresar a la aldea ya que no llegaban de ese lado muy seguido…

Inuyasha no se preocupo si quiera en ver hacia la aldea, fue directo hacia el pozo, Kagome levanto su rostro justo cuando llegaron al claro del pozo, el Hanyou al mismo paso se dirigió a la orilla del pozo y brinco en su interior con rapidez… Kagome abrió más los ojos al sentir la calidez por ser envueltos por la luz violeta del pozo…

Inuyasha salió del pozo y se apresuro a brincar en el interior de la ventana de Kagome, el Hanyou frunció el ceño al ver toda la nieve afuera, en esta época también había nevado, gruño frunciendo el ceño al entrar en la habitación de la muchacha cerrando la ventana detrás de ellos dejando a Kagome poner sus pies en el suelo, Kagome se abrazo a si misma, no estaba tan cálido como esperaba, se quito los zapatos y tomo ropa cálida de su gaveta también sacando una toalla…

"Me iré a dar una baño caliente Inuyasha… podrías bajar mis zapatos y avisarle a mama que ya estamos aquí?"

Inuyasha le dio un Feh y salió de la habitación con los zapatos de la muchacha en la mano, bajo las gradas encontrándose con que la Sra. Higurashi esta en la cocina y con que el abuelo no estaba dentro de la casa…

"Ji-chan…"

"Etto… Regresamos…"

La Sra. Higurashi salió a la puerta de la cocina mirando al Hanyou dejar los zapatos de Kagome en la entrada…

"Inuyasha querido, ya era hora que regresaran, quieres beber un chocolate caliente?"

Inuyasha asintió, lo caliente venia bien con el en este momento, sin su Haori había estado casi congelándose en el camino, mas aun con el frio viento chocando contra el… a pesar de que el cuerpo de Kagome venia mas cerca del de el que de costumbre...

Inuyasha se sentó en la mesa frente a la taza del liquido oscuro aun humeante, sonrió y lo tomo con sus manos, sonrió mas ampliamente al sentir el calor de la taza calentar sus manos, miro a la Sra. Higurashi dar vueltas en la cocina, cambiando de lugar vasos, platos y tazas… abriendo una gaveta aquí… abriendo una pequeña puerta haya… Inuyasha miro a la mujer sonriendo moverse en su entorno… finalmente bajo su mirada hacia la taza…

La levanto y tomo un sorbo, de inmediato la coloco en la mesa lamiendo su labio… caliente… demasiado caliente… la Sra. Higurashi se había volteado a verle en ese momento… observando como el Hanyou fruncía el rostro al quemar su labio… la mujer se sintió culpable y avanzo hacia la refrigeradora… abrió el frízer y saco una bandeja con cubitos de hielo, la doblo mirando como los cubitos se aflojaban… se acerco a Inuyasha y dejo caer dos cubos en su taza… Inuyasha le miro interrogante…

"Si tomas cerca de los cubos no te quemaras…"

Inuyasha le sonrío asintiendo… hubiera usado palabras para agradecerle, pero estaba demasiado conmovido… ya veía de donde Kagome saco su naturaleza de perdón y entrega… esta mujer no solamente confiaba en que el cuidara de su hija… sino que también le dejaba entrar a su casa… le daba comida… le había hervido esta bebida por el frio… y ahora se preocupaba porque no se quemara… Inuyasha bajo su mirada apretando un poco la taza sintiendo sus ojos arder… la Sra. Higurashi siempre la había recordado a su madre… siempre… su corazón se contrajo… si tan solo estuviera viva… sin tan solo…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados… su madre había muerto hacia mucho tiempo… y el no había sido capaz de salvarla… era aun mocoso aun… llevo la taza a sus labios notando que los cubos de hielo eran mas pequeños… tomo un poco… en un principio se sorprendió… estaba un poco helada la bebida dulce… pero momentos después ya no… estaba tibia… al beber mas… los cubos fueron desapareciendo… y para cuando ya iba por la mitad de su taza ya no había cubos… pero el chocolate ya no estaba tan caliente como para quemarle…

Termino su taza contento… sintiendo el calor en sus entrañas irradiarse hacia su pecho… después del frio por el que había pasado esto se sentía como el cielo… las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón cuando el sonido de pasos se acerco por la escalera… volteo a ver y Kagome estaba frente a el… con una camisa manga larga de color blanca con… pelos??? Muchos pelos en el cuello y donde las mangas terminaban en sus muñeca… bajo su mirada… el pantalón que traía no parecía con pelos… pero estaba usando unos… zapatos??? Unas cosas de color blanco también con pelos… por toda su superficie… y en su tobillo donde el pantalón terminaba también habían… pelos??? Gruño mirando el color blanco de estos… simplemente recordándole a la estola de Sesshomaru…

"Inuyasha… si quieres puedes darte un baño caliente tu también…"

"Feh! Así estoy bien Kagome…"

Kagome se sentó en la mesa a conversar con su madre… ahí pasaron el resto de la tarde… Sota luego llego a casa y le convenció de ir a jugar videojuegos con el… el abuelo llego y todos se reunieron para cenar… Inuyasha se mantuvo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja durante la cena luego de que la Sra. Higurashi le invitara a unírseles…

Al terminar la cena Kagome ayudo a la Sra. Higurashi a lavar los platos… el fue a la sala a ver la caja que mostraba imágenes ya que Sota quería mostrarle un programa… cuando Kagome se despidió de su madre y llego a desearle buenas noches a Sota y al abuelo el se puso de pie…y la siguió escaleras arroba…

Inuyasha entro y se sentó en su cama al ver a la muchacha sentarse en la silla de su escritorio tomando unos cuadernos y unos libros… Inuyasha apoyo a Tetsaiga contra la cama y subió sus pies sentándose como siempre lo hacia metiendo las manos dentro de sus mangas mirando a la muchacha… Kagome paso unas paginas… abrió dos cuadernos… suspiro y se volteo hacia el…

"Inuyasha… cuando… regresaremos??? Es martes… quisiera poder ir a la escuela estos tres días que quedan de la semana…"

Inuyasha miro con detenimiento el rostro de la muchacha… podía oler su nerviosísimo… y estaba seguro de que por la expresión que tenia en su rostro… si el decía que no… lo aceptaría y no lo sentaría… Inuyasha respiro hondamente… Kagome necesitaba esto… tiempo para ella…y a pesar de todo… estos pocos momentos eran los que ella podía pasar en su época… y ya que estaban aquí…

"Esta bien… pero iré a avisarle a los muchachos… regresare en tres días…"

Kagome se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el… Inuyasha le miro extrañado… Kagome se acerco a el… cuando estaba a punto de tener contacto con su cuerpo levanto su mirada hacia el… Inuyasha le miro nervioso… sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente en el interior de su pecho… Kagome coloco sus manos en su pecho y el Hanyou supo que podría sentir el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón así como el podía escuchar el de ella…

"Gracias Inuyasha… realmente te lo agradezco mucho… por como has sido conmigo este día…"

Inuyasha evito su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al ver esa expresión en sus ojos…

"Feh! No es nada de lo que…"

Inuyasha guardo silencio al sentir los brazos de la muchacha pasar de su pecho hacia sus costados y luego hacia su espalda… apretándose contra el… Inuyasha contuvo la respiración al sentir a Kagome tener contacto con su cuerpo… Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil unos momentos… sus brazos no le respondían… su cabeza no procesaba la información… pero cuando sintió a Kagome separar su rostro de su hombro y comenzar a aflojar su abrazo sus brazos finalmente reaccionaron… enredándoles alrededor de su cintura pegándole contra el… Inuyasha respiro hondo enterrando su rostro en su cabello…

"Kagome…"

Kagome dio un pequeño gemido al ser abrazada con mas fuerza con el… y creyó haberla lastimado… pero cuando ella también le apretó con fuerza sonrió contra su cabello… el olor de Kagome comenzó a cambiar… levemente volviéndose cada momento mas embriagante… Inuyasha gruño contra ella sintiéndole girar su rostro hacia su cuello… Inuyasha se separo de ella… y fijo su mirada en la suya… Kagome le vio nuevamente con esos ojos… Inuyasha partió sus labios levemente imitando el movimiento de Kagome… la muchacha se comenzó a acercar mas a el… Inuyasha contuvo su respiración sintiendo el cálido aliento de la muchacha contra sus labios… la mente de Inuyasha trabajaba a mil por segundo… pensamientos cruzaban su mente… sentimientos lo invadieron de golpe… sus labios finalmente tocaron los suyos… su suave y cálida piel…

Inuyasha exhalo y Kagome suspiro abriendo más sus labios… Inuyasha contuvo su respiración y un gruñido escapo de sus labios al sentir a Kagome tomar su labio entre los suyos y succionarle levemente… sintiendo miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesar su cuerpo… yendo a dar a su entrepierna… haciendo que algo dentro de su hakama diera un tirón contra Kagome… percibiendo como aquel delicioso aroma proviniendo de Kagome se incrementaba el triple golpeándole con fuerza…

"Ne-chaaaaaaaan!!!"

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome de inmediato dejándola parada sola en medio de su habitación… con la ventana abierta… las cortinas moviéndose… el frio llenando su habitación al igual que un Sota despistado en el marco de la puerta…

------*------

Inuyasha estaba con su espalda descansando contra el pozo y respiraba agitadamente con su vista fija en el suelo… gruño mirando el abultamiento en su Hakama…

'Otra vez…'

Inuyasha suspiro largamente llevando sus manos hasta el nudo en su hakama… soltándole y exponiéndose al aire frio… la nieve debajo de el comenzó a hacer que sintiera como si estaba sentado en un charco… Inuyasha gruño sintiendo la fuerte briza acariciar su carne caliente… llevo sus manos hasta el pozo sujetándole con fuerza… sin romperle pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar las marcas de sus garras en el al enterrarles…

Miro hacia abajo… ahí estaba su miembro… alto y apuntando hacia el cielo… gruño al percatarse de que el aire frio de la noche no seria suficiente como para hacerle desaparecer… no mientras sus mejillas siguieran sonrojadas y en su mente se repitieran una y otra vez las sensaciones que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente…el delicado cuerpo de Kagome apretándose contra el… sus labios cálidos… la forma en que succiono su labio… su olor… todo… toda ella… Kagome… Kagome…

Gruño sintiendo un espasmo en su endurecido miembro… mirando ahora como una gota de un fluido brillante parecía estar saliendo de la punta… frunció el ceño… no… no haría lo que Miroku siempre le había dicho… no… el no haría tal cosa…

Primero… porque sabia que si el consejo de Miroku le traía placer se desconcentraría… y sus garras podrían terminar eliminando _esa_ parte de su cuerpo… de forma exageradamente dolorosa…

Segundo… porque el era un sucio y asqueroso Hanyou… sabia que los dioses le lanzarían un rayo desde el cielo al aspirar a sentir algo creado para el beneficio de los seres que le merecían… seres que merecían todo como Kagome…

Tercero… era humillante… increíblemente humillante auto producirse placer… el era ser consiente de que era algo nunca nadie le daría… por lo tanto… ese hecho especialmente humillante crecería mas y mas si el hacia algo para afirmarle…

Inuyasha respiro profundamente… bien… sabia que si iba a zambullirse a un rio con este clima… podría congelarse… literalmente… así que no… esperaría… como ya le había tocado hacerlo en un par de ocasiones… como había tenido que soportarlo y ocultarle… mientras llevaba a Kagome en su espalda… abrazando su cintura con sus suaves muslos de porcelana…

------*------

Inuyasha estaba abriendo las puertas de la urna del pozo al atardecer… respiro profundamente… Kagome un no estaba en casa… posiblemente seguía en la escuela... Gruño y pensó en darse la vuelta y regresar mas tarde… pero Sota le vio… corrió hacia el sonriendo…

"Inu-no-ni-chan!!! Pensé que no ibas a regresar!!! Mi hermana dijo que te habías marchado y no regresarías hasta el viernes…"

"Feh!"

"Ven… bañémonos… estoy aquí huyendo de mama… pero contigo será divertido…"

Inuyasha miro al niño frunciendo el ceño…recordaba la ultima vez que Sota le había invitado a bañarse… el agua estaba hirviendo… pero tal vez en esta ocasión… con este frio… ya no parecería estar hirviendo…

Inuyasha accedió y fue a bañarse con Sota… para su sorpresa en esta ocasión el agua estaba a una temperatura soportable… o Sota había aprendido que a el no le gustaba ser hervido vivo… o el clima le hacia sentir el agua mas fría que en la ocasión anterior… al terminar Inuyasha dejo que Sota le secara el cabello… mientras el jugaba con buyo…

Sota le mostro nuevamente el programa que le había mostrado el día anterior en la caja que mostraba imágenes… y la Sra. Higurashi ya andaba preparando al cena… Kagome no había regresado… se puso de pie dejando a buyo en el suelo finalmente… el gato huyo del Hanyou tan rápido como pudo… Inuyasha se acerco a la cocina parándose en el marco de la puerta…

"Etto… Kagome… no ha…"

"Si querido… dijo que se iba quedar estudiando hasta tarde en la escuela… pero si gustas puedes ir a encontrarla en el camino…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño… podía percibir nerviosismo de parte de la Sra. Higurashi… y eso solamente podía significar que Kagome se había tardado mas de lo normal... el Hanyou gruño y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa… parándose a la orilla de las gradas del templo respirando profundamente…

------*-----

Kagome suspiro… vio el cielo ya oscuro… acababa de atardecer… las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas… comenzó a caminar por la calle sin prisa… estaba cansada… había tenido que estudiar hasta tarde… y finalmente tuvo que buscar ese nuevo libro que tenían que leer para literatura… dio la vuelta a la esquina… se paso la calle suspirando… estaba tan cansada… otro bloque… volvió a cruzarse la calle… suspiro al darse cuenta de que ya había salido de la parte mas transcurrida por la gente… ahora faltaba solamente ese tramo un poco solitario antes de llegar al templo…

Kagome se asusto un poco con un auto que paso bastante rápido a su lado… frunció el ceño mirando las luces del auto alejarse… justo al dar la vuelta a la esquina choco con alguien…

"Go… gomen…" Se disculpo mirando el suelo…

"Feh! Tonta…"

Kagome levanto su mirada al reconocer esa vos… el Hanyou tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el templo… Kagome le miro nerviosa… el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se acelero… y trato de calmarse… Inuyasha no dijo otra palabra… subieron las gradas… travesaron el patio… y finalmente entraron a la casa… Kagome suspiro largamente… ya en la noche tendría tiempo…

"Querida… creí que no llegarías a tiempo… "

Kagome miro a su madre arreglara… Sota corriendo con una corbata mal amarrada y el abuelo con saco… Kagome se sorprendió al ver a su familia arreglada de esta forma…

"Hija lo siento pero había olvidado por completo que teníamos que asistir a la boda de tu prima Sayaka… como no sabíamos si ibas a estar aquí o no… no tenemos asiento espero que no te molestes… auné…"

"Mama… no hay problema… vayan… después de todo Inuyasha regreso…"

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente a su hija y al Hanyou… mirando la corbata de sota…

"Hijo la corbata no va a así…"

Inuyasha miro nervioso como la familia se alistaba, se despedían de Kagome y de el… y finalmente se marchaban… Kagome se dirigió a la cocina… la Sra. Higurashi había dejado la cena preparada para ambos… comieron en silencio… y finalmente Kagome se puso de pie y subió las gradas… Inuyasha no supo cuanto tiempo espero… pero le siguió a su habitación…

Inuyasha abrió la puerta despacio… mirando a la muchacha ya en sus pijamas guardando unos libros en unas gavetas de su escritorio… Kagome finalmente se sentó en la cama y fijo su mirada en la suya…

"Inuyasha… se que no hablas mucho… pero… si te molesto tanto… no tienes porque…"

"Feh! No se de que hablas…"

Kagome levanto su mirada hacia él sorprendida… Inuyasha se exalto al ver los ojos llorosos de la muchacha y el tremendo olor a tristeza que despedía… Kagome evito su mirada… se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con su sabana… Inuyasha pudo escuchar fácilmente un pequeño gemido y oler mas lagrimas… el Hanyou suspiro…

"Oe… piensas que no puedo oler…"

"Entonces vete!!! Ya que no te importa…"

Inuyasha suspiro, avanzo hacia la muchacha y se sentó a su lado… coloco su mano sobre su hombro y Kagome se alejo de el aferrándose a la frazada… Inuyasha le miro dolido… Kagome hacia esto porque el quería ignorar le incidente… pero para el era la mejor solución que había… después de todo el era solo un Hanyou y no merecía…

"Tan poco te importo??? Tan fea soy??? O es que… tu aun… amas tanto a Kikyo que…"

Inuyasha gruño y halo la frazada de la muchacha alejándole de ella Kagome se volteo a verle molesta… Inuyasha se inclino sobre ella colocando sus manos en sus hombros presionándole contra la cama dejándole boca arriba…

"¿¡Como se te ocurre pensar eso!? Es que acaso… acaso… no… como puedes decir eso!!!???"

"Tu nunca me has demostrado lo contrario!!! Siempre la escogiste a ella primero!!! Siempre!!!"

"Eso no es verdad!!! Cuando tu fuiste al monte azusa deje a Kikyo con los demás para ir a buscarte aun cuando el lobo estúpido ya venia a buscarte…"

Kagome guardo silencio mirando al Hanyou… sabia que era tonto reclamarle por sus sentimientos hacia la miko… pero al verlo actuar de esa manera… no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que el siempre fue diferente con Kikyo…

"Y yo… yo jamás ame a Kikyo…"

"Aja… si… no me digas Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño escuchando el tono sarcástico de Kagome… ¡¡¡¿Cómo era posible que no le creyera?!!!

"Kagome… ¿Cómo crees que me sentía respecto a que Kikyo jamás me acepto como Hanyou? A que para tener una posibilidad… solamente una pequeña posibilidad de poder… de poder…"

Kagome abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando Inuyasha acerco su mano a la suya, Kagome trago lenemente mirando sus ojos brillantes posados en ella… Inuyasha le sonrió con tristeza apretando suavemente su mano…

Kagome entonces lo comprendió… a lo que Inuyasha se refería… Kikyo no le permitiría tomar su mano… tocar su rostro… hablarle como el la hablaba a ella… ella nunca… nunca…

Kagome se levanto de golpe enredando su otro brazo en el cuello del Hanyou que estaba inclinado hacia ella, besándole sin pensarlo… Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par… sorprendido en un primer momento… correspondiendo luego a su beso…

Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir como este beso era un poco mas diferente… era mas apasionado… el aliento de Kagome se mezclaba con el suyo en su boca… Kagome se aferro a el con fuerza apretando sus pechos contra el suyo… Inuyasha gruño soltando la muñeca de la muchacha colocando esa mano en la cama para inclinarse más sobre ella… Kagome gimió con fuerza cuando mas de su peso cayo sobre ella dejándole casi sobre ella abrazándola hacia el… Kagome deslizo su pierna derecha hacia su cintura haciendo que el Hanyou automáticamente colocara sus rodillas entre sus piernas…Kagome se arqueo contra él aferrándose a su espalda con mas fuerza sintiendo el gruñido de aprobación del Hanyou…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos al percibir nuevamente aquel intenso y atrayente aroma… Inuyasha se separo de los labios de la muchacha viendo como movía su rostro hacia un lado mirando la hermosa piel de su cuello… no pudo resistirlo y se inclino posando en el sus labios… Kagome gimió fuertemente de nuevo arqueándose contra el… Inuyasha tembló levemente al percibir su sabor con su lengua… mejor aun que su delicioso aroma…

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta de que Kagome había abierto su Haori y su Kosode y estaba acariciando su abdomen y costados con sus manos suaves y pequeñas… miro sonrojado y nervioso a la muchacha sonriendo debajo de el… sin perder el detalle de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas también… Kagome lo estaba tocando!!! A el!!! A un Hanyou!!! Y parecía le agradaba… la muchacha lo despojo de sus prendas y les dejo caer a un lado de la cama… Inuyasha miro el rostro de Kagome cuando la muchacha fijo sus ojos en su torso desnudo… sabia que ya le había visto antes… pero era diferente en esta ocasión… no era porque le estaba curando… era porque… _quería_…

Inuyasha se tenso y contuvo la respiración cuando las manos de la muchacha pasaron lentamente sobre sus pezones… dejo su rostro descansar contra su cuello y gimió cuando Kagome repitió el movimiento…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza… esto tenia que ser un sueño y no quería despertar… Kagome siempre… Kagome siempre decía su nombre de forma diferente… pero esto… eso… era…

"Ah-" Kagome paso sus manos sobre su abdomen logrando meter sus dedos debajo de la Hakama tocando sus caderas causando esta reacción en el Hanyou… Inuyasha trago lentamente sintiendo como la muchacha comenzaba a soltar los nudos de su Hakama…

Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente pensando…Kagome tenia tanto poder sobre el… si quería podía mandarlo al suelo con una sola palabra… con una mirada aceleraba su corazón… y hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad… dejarla hacer eso… seria arriesgarse a ser rechazado… de una forma… irreparable…

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración apretando los ojos con fuerza empujado su nariz contra su cuello concentrándose en percibir sus aromas… los cambios en el que le dijeran que era lo que la muchacha pensaba de su ser… ya que no se atrevía a ver su rostro…

Kagome movió sus manos despacio bajando su Hakama… tocando sus piernas… y luego rodándolas para subir por su parte de atrás… Inuyasha exhalo con fuerza dando un pequeño gemido la sentirle apretar su trasero… como si se tratase de Miroku tocando la parte de atrás de Sango…

Ese olor atrayente de Kagome era tan fuerte que estaba haciéndole agua la boca… provenía de Kagome… lamio su cuello y la muchacha se arqueo contra el dando un pequeño jadeo… Inuyasha supo que fue cuando su miembro endurecido tuvo contacto con lo que creía fue la piel de su estomago…

"No traes fondushi…"

"Nunca me gustaron…"

Inuyasha levanto su rostro de su cuello mirando a Kagome a los ojos… la muchacha le sonrió y soltó su espalda llevando sus manos hasta su camisa levantándola con rapidez… Inuyasha le miro asustado… no se atrevió a desviar su mirada de su rostro…

"Ka… ka… Kagome espera… no… yo no… no…"

Kagome le miro interrogante…. Inuyasha respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos…

"Kagome… tu eres… yo no puedo… no… no merezco…"

Inuyasha guardo silencio al sentir sus manos cálidas en su rostro… abrió sus ojos y vio su rostro sonriente…

"Inuyasha por favor… no digas nunca mas que hay algo que no mereces… para mi lo mereces todo y mas… entiendes?"

"Pero Kagome yo soy un Hanyou y…"

"Tu eres Inuyasha…" Kagome le miro seria… "El fuerte guerrero que derroto enemigos que ni su padre un gran Youkai pudo derrotar… el guerrero que protege a sus amigos y ayuda a las personas… el guerrero que tantas veces me a salvado la vida… el eres tu… el guerrero del que estoy tan orgullosa…"

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración sintiendo las lagrimas juntarse en sus ojos… apretó juntos sus labios y se olvido de su estado de desnudez abrazando a la muchacha hacia el enterrando su rostro en su cabello… conteniendo la respiración… Kagome le había visto con verdadero orgullo… toda la vida… toda la vida ansió porque alguien… su madre… Sesshomaru… Kikyo… su padre… le dijeran que estaban orgullosos de el… su madre lo hizo para hacerle sentir bien…Sesshomaru le maldecía… a su padre nunca le conoció… Kikyo quería que se convirtiera en humano… y Kagome… Kagome…

Una tan sola lagrima salió de sus ojos cayendo en el cabello de la muchacha… mientras juraba jamás volver a decepcionarla… protegerla a costa de su vida… y nunca… jamás volver a dejar que pensara que Kikyo era mas importante que ella… nunca jamás…

"A… ari… arigato Kagome… hontoni…"

Kagome correspondió a su abrazo sonriendo contra su hombro… Inuyasha se separo de ella viendo su rostro hermoso y brillante… Inuyasha entones noto en la posición en la que se encontraban y brinco hacia atrás… cerro los ojos y llego a la orilla de la cama… halo su Hakama y trato de cubrir su erección con ella con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas… Kagome le había desnudado y realmente no había procesado la información en su cerebro…

"Inuyasha ¿Qué paso?"

"Estas casi desnuda!"

"Si…"

"Estoy desnudo!!!"

"si… si vamos a hacer esto se supone que así…"

"Espera espera espera… vamos a hacer el que???"

Inuyasha subió su mirada y evito mirar a Kagome la darse cuenta de que no se hacia cubierto…

"Estar juntos…"

"Ju-... juntos como???"

"haciendo el amor…"

Inuyasha volteo a verle ante esto mirando como la muchacha se acerco a el… Inuyasha trato de alejarse más pero descubrió que estaba a la orilla de la cama así que se hizo hacia la derecha… terminando contra la pared… Kagome avanzo sobre la cama finalmente colocando sus manos en sus hombros…

"Inuyasha… por favor…"

"Kagome… pero tu… no… no!!! Eres una miko!!! Eres hermosa!!! Eres virgen y yo…"

"Tu no???"

Inuyasha miro a la muchacha… dándose cuenta de que había acercado su rostro al suyo… y le veía con una profunda tristeza… Inuyasha le sonrió levemente…

"Kagome… tu eres la única que me ha tocado y lo sabes…"

Kagome le miro interrogante…

"Y entonces?"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Los Inu Youkai… ellos… se unen de por vida…"

"Como casarse?"

"No, los inu Youkai unen su sangre… tu… si nosotros… tendrías que beber mi sangre… y… nosotros… tu envejecerías como yo lo hago…"

"Eso es maravilloso…"

Inuyasha le miro casi asustado y Kagome le sonrió llevando su mano hacia su mejilla…

"Siempre creí que si nos casábamos yo envejecería y moriría dejándote solo… lo ultimo que yo quisiera es que estuvieras solo…"

Inuyasha miro a Kagome con el corazón encogido… ¿Cómo es que esta mujer tan maravillosa había fijad sus ojos en el? ¿Cómo es que se ofrecía de esta forma ante el? Un se asqueroso y despreciable que no merecía nada… solo un Hanyou…

"Kagome…"

"Por favor Inuyasha… es lo que siempre he querido…"

Inuyasha finalmente se dio por vencido con un gruñido enredando sus manos alrededor de la muchacha dejándola sobre la cama nuevamente… comenzó a besar sus labios nuevamente… despacio… asegurándose de que no se arrepintiera… beso despacio su cuello… bajo mas… sintió la suavidad de sus pechos y no pudo evitar buscar sus pezones… si la sensación era agradable para el… tenia que serlo también para ella… Kagome se arqueo contra el cuando sus labios envolvieron su botoncito rosado… Inuyasha gruño sintiendo el aumento de aquel olor tan maravilloso… soltó su pecho y comenzó a bajar buscando su fuente…

Finalmente llego entre sus piernas… con su cabeza separo mas sus piernas enterrando su nariz entre estas sintiendo humedad en su ropa y aquel maravilloso olor concentrado… Inuyasha se separo de Kagome y busco sus ojos al mismo tiempo que llevo sus garras hacia sus caderas comenzando a bajar la prenda… Kagome le sonrió y el término de bajar la prenda despojándola de esta… Inuyasha trago sintiendo el exceso de agua en su boca… el olor era adictivo… se preguntaba si su sabor tendría el mismo efecto en el…

Se acerco a ella con cuidado… saco su lengua y dio una pequeña lamida experimental… tanto el como Kagome gimieron… Inuyasha gruño y se acerco lamiéndole con mas entusiasmo… animado por los gemidos y quejidos que daba la muchacha… cuando encontró una pequeña entrada donde su lengua se deslizo Kagome se arqueo contra el apretando sus dientes juntos… Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces y se separo mirando la minúscula entrada… miro uno de sus dedos… aun si no tuviera garras… creía que seria difícil para uno de sus dedos entrar… bajo su mirada hacia su miembro endurecido… no… este no podía ser el lugar… no podía ser… seria… imposible…

Inuyasha se deslizo sobre Kagome… mirándole confundido…

"Kagome… se que debo entrar en ti… donde es que…"

"Donde metiste tu lengua… inuya… sha…"

Inuyasha le miro asustado…

"Estas loca!!! Ahí no…"

Kagome abraso sus caderas con sus piernas acercándolo a ella, Inuyasha gruño con fuerza al sentir como su erección tenía contacto con la entrada caliente y humeda la muchacha…

"Empuja y veras…"

Inuyasha le miro sin moverse…

"Si lo haces despacio no dolerá…"

"Kagome… puede que sea un Hanyou… y puede que sea… virgen… pero no soy tonto…"

"Inuyasha… la primera vez siempre es así… es… incomodo… bueno… muy incomodo para las niñas… pero entre mas lo hagamos… menos lastimara…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño… herir a Kagome no le parecía una idea apropiada… la muchacha le sonrió y apretó sus dedos contra su espalda…

"Por favor Inuyasha…"

"Kagome… no puedo… no puedo lastimarte…"

Kagome frunció el ceño…

"Si no lo haces después de haberme hecho pensar que lo harías y estuvimos tan cerca entonces _SI_ me lastimaras Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Prometo que lo hare como tu me digas que es… pero dime Kagome… yo no se…"

Kagome asintió… e Inuyasha suspiro largamente… Kagome se acerco a el dándole un pequeño beso y le sonrió ampliamente la separarse asintiendo… Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se empujo contra ella un poco… nada…

"Con un poco mas de fuerza Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y lo hizo… un poco más fuerte… dolor…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y vio el rostro contraído de Kagome… lastimaba…

"Kagome… si es demasiado…"

"Sigue Inuyasha… si me duele demasiado te lo diré… tu sigue… yo te diré cuando parar…"

Inuyasha bufo empujándose otro poco… gruño y contuvo la respiración notando en ese momento lo increíble que se sentía… entro un poco mas y su cuerpo se tenso… placer…

'_Soy un mounstro…'_

Si… era un mounstro sintiendo placer cuando Kagome…

Kagome se empujo hacia el de golpe, Inuyasha grito contendiendo la respiración y enterrando sus garras en el colchón de la muchacha… Inuyasha mordió su labio inferior tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo… eso fue…

"Inuyasha… mas adentro… baja mas… ya no… llego…"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar la voz suave de Kagome y oler sangre…

"Kagome estas sangrando!!!"

"las niñas casi siempre sangran la primera vez Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha gruño enterrando su rostro contra su cabello una vez mas… Kagome se sentía… tan caliente… tan apretada… tan húmeda… tan…

"Ah-" Inuyasha gruño y gimió apretando los ojos con fuerza al empujarse un poco mas… Kagome comenzó a enterrar sus manos en su espalda con mas insistencia… obedeció bajando un poco mas… un fuerte gimoteo-grito-chillido se escapo de sus labios sin previo aviso cuando Kagome se movió para ajustarse a el y sus interior se contrajo una vez… Inuyasha sintió el placer inundaba su cuerpo y explotaba en el interior de Kagome en forma liquida… Inuyasha gruño tensándose nuevamente gimiendo con cada placentero espasmo… jadeando contra el cabello de la muchacha… Inuyasha trago cerrando su boca respirando pesadamente… eso se había sentido tan maravilloso… nunca pudo haberse imaginado tal sensación… placer… y no era porque estaba solo escondido entre los arbustos usando sus manos… era Kagome… su hermosa Kagome que se había entregado a el…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al sentir la pequeñas manos de Kagome moverse de arriba a bajo e su espalda en un movimiento suave…

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada fijándola en la de Kagome… estaba sudando… su mirada estaba brillosa y una sonrisa pequeña adornada su rostro… Inuyasha sintió su corazón contraerse y se sintió el cretino mas grande del mundo… el sintiendo tales cosas mientras Kagome… Kagome estaba sintiendo dolor…

"Kagome… perdóname yo no…"

"Shhhh Inuyasha… shhhh… esta bien… ya volveremos a intentarlo…"

"Volver a intentarlo???"

"Si… tienes que esperar la menos…"

Kagome se movió e Inuyasha dio un gemido mientras gruñía cuando ella lo hizo… Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentirlo endurecerse nuevamente en su interior… Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello posando sus colmillos sobre su piel…

"Tengo que marcarte Kagome…"

"I… Inuyasha…"

"Y ahora??? Que debo hacer para que te sientas mejor??? Salir???"

"Mo… moverte… despacio…"

Inuyasha le sonrió besando sus labios moviéndose un poco hacia afuera y luego nuevamente para dentro… Kagome gimió del dolor enterrando sus dedos en su espalda… ardía… intensamente… sentía como si desgarraba su interior…

"Kagome… dime que hacer por favor… no quiero lastimarte mas…"

"I… Inuyasha… es que…"

Inuyasha poso nuevamente sus colmillos en su cuello enterrándolos en ella con cuidado… Kagome dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa… pero cuando Inuyasha saco sus colmillos y comenzó a succionar su cuello se sintió mejor… Kagome llevo una de sus manos desde su espalda hacia su vientre bajándola despacio entre ellos… tal vez si se tocaba ahí…

"Ah-!!!" Kagome gimió e Inuyasha gruño sintiendo nuevamente el interior de Kagome contraerse… Kagome jadeo respirando pesadamente mientras movía su dedos en formas circular sobre ese lugar… abrió sus boca dejando su aliento escapar despacio mientras apretaba juntos sus ojos… Inuyasha fijo su mirada en la muchacha… notando el cambio en su olor… bajo su mirada viendo donde estaba su mano… casi tocando su lugar de unión… bajo su mirada viendo uno de sus pechos… sonrió y bajo su rosto hacia el succionándolo levemente… Kagome dio otro gemido y sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba haciendo que ambos jadearan…

Inuyasha gruño y salió un poco de la muchacha entrando de nuevo mientras llevaba su lengua desde su pecho hasta su cuello y su oreja… Kagome dio un grito… otro espasmo… Inuyasha gruño y volvió a empujarse nuevamente… Kagome dio otro gemido… se sentía doloroso… aun dolía mucho como para poder decir que estaba disfrutándolo… pero el hecho de estar unida de esta forma con Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se deslizo un poco hacia afuera y luego hacia adentro… Kagome entonces noto que Inuyasha lo hacia con mas facilidad gracias al semen que había derramado en su interior… Kagome continuo tocando su clítoris mientras Inuyasha comenzó a moverse sobre ella… sintiendo como poco a poco la sensación fue volviéndose mejor y mejor…

Kagome finalmente llevo su mano hacia la espalda del Hanyou gimiendo… Inuyasha había aumentado un poco su paso… era uno perfecto ahora… Kagome gemía su nombre de forma cortada con cada embestida sintiendo como su abdomen se apretaba mas y mas… sintiendo que el mundo de le venia encima cada vez que Inuyasha entraba y salía de su interior…

Inuyasha finalmente pudo percibir como Kagome ya no olía a dolor sino a… lo que acababa de descubrir era placer… excitación… eso… la muchacha estaba gimiendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras el se movía sobre ella… se sentía maravilloso… sentía que podía volver a sentirlo una vez mas… pero quería que Kagome se sintiera bien antes que nada… aumento un poco su paso y Kagome gimió moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro gritando su nombre ahogadamente… Inuyasha sonrió… aumento mas su paso y los dedos en su espalda se enterraron con tanta fuerza que supo habían roto su piel al percibir el olor de su propia sangre…

Inuyasha supo el momento finalmente se acercaba así que mordió sus labios con fuerza haciéndoles sangrar… Kagome hacia comenzado gemir con mas fuerza… acelero mas su paso y sintió su interior apretarse aun mas… gruño acercándose a Kagome… se empujo con un poco mas de fuerza y Kagome se tenso gritando arqueando su espalda… el cubrió su boca con la suya derramando su sangre en su interior y el mismo grito al sentir los deliciosos esposamos del interior de la muchacha apretarse alrededor de el… provocando su propio orgasmo…

Kagome estaba respirando agitadamente… Inuyasha se salió de su interior lamio sus labios sabiendo que ya estaba comenzando a sanar y ya no sangraba acostándose de lado atrayendo a Kagome hacia el cubriéndoles con su frazada…

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada hacia la muchacha mirando el sudor pegar su flequillo a su frente, llevo su mano hacia este apartándolo para darle un beso en el lugar… Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se acerco mas a el sintiendo su piel caliente tener contacto con la suya mientras posaba su mejillas contra su pecho… escuchando y sintiendo su corazón…

Kagome cerro sus ojos escuchando sus latidos pasar de una velocidad rápida a una lenta y calmada mientras Inuyasha pasaba sus garras entre sus cabello… las orejas del Hanyou dieron un tirón al escuchar a la familia de Kagome llegar, encendieron luces… alguien bebió agua… y finalmente subieron deseándose buenas noches cada quien yendo a dormir a su cuarto…

Inuyasha sintió una fría briza pasar sobre ellos, Kagome se acerco mas hacia el y el llevo sus dos brazos hacia las muchacha abrazándola con mas fuerza hacia el…

"Siempre voy a protegerte Kagome… jamás lo olvides… a costa de mi vida…"

Kagome se separo de su pecho con una sonrisa mirándole enternecida, Inuyasha le estaba sonriendo, sus hermosos ojos dorados se veían perfectamente a pesar de que solamente la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la nieve de afuera creando luz para ellos…

"Lo se Inuyasha… lo se…"

Kagome estaba a punto de desviar su mirada cuando Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella, Kagome levanto mas su rostro comprendiendo su intención de besarla… esperando aquella pasión… o tal vez un beso mas suave… pero el beso que recibió fue diferente…

Los labios de Inuyasha se posaron sobre los suyos… pero esta vez estaban cálidos y húmedos… acaricio los suyos despacio… pero… extremadamente despacio… Kagome se sorprendió por el cuidado y la dedicación que parecía el Hanyou estaba brindando en el beso… abrió los ojos para confirmar que su cabello seguía siendo plateado y no se había vuelto humano por arte de magia… pero no… ahí estaba… su Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha…"

"Te amo Kagome…"

Kagome abrió mas sus ojos al escuchar su suspiro contra sus labios… pero Inuyasha simplemente siguió besándole de la misma forma a pesar de lo tensa que se puso… finalmente se relajo… llevo mano de su espalda hacia su cuello acercándose mas a el y cerrando sus ojos correspondiendo a su beso con la misma suavidad…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al percibir el olor a lagrimas… abrió uno de sus ojos para ve el rostro de Kagome… y tuvo que abrir el otro al ver sus rostro calmado… feliz y con un par de lagrimas viajando por s piel… estaba feliz… Kagome estaba feliz…

'_Cada día del resto de mis días… trabajare para hacerte feliz Kagome… te protegeré siempre… zutto…'_

------*-----

_Lunes 28 de diciembre de 2009_

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Primero gomen gomen por tardarme tanto en publicar xD este fic lo comencé uuuuuu el fin de semana pasado… cuando salió Inuyasha kanketsu-hen 12, xD me inspiro y pos primero estaba esperando a que lo tradujeran para ver como se llamaba el Youkai de las pociones… y pos después ya no hallaba inspiración… cuando finalmente termine el lemon no me gusto xD y pos no tuve tiempo de revisarlo hasta ahora que le arregle unas cosas y pos le agregue al final xD

Quería publicar el fic antes de navidad pero huuuuuuuuuuy se me fue el tiempo xD jijijiji… así que aquí esta… también he estado trabajando para traducir un fanfic pero x DIOS que trauma… he traducido un párrafo y ya me abato y quiero seguirlo leyendo xD solo llevo 15 paginas y sin 40!!! Imagínense en la 15 empieza el beso y pos hay lemon hasta uuuuuuuuuu la pagina 38 o 39… xD imagínense!!! Claro que lleva toneladas de psicología y otras cosas pero es mas que nada lemon xD espero huuuuuuuuy pronto terminarlo xD ya que tengo 2 años xD

OMG!!! En serio tengo 2 años para terminar casi todo xq en 2 años me VOY!!! Siiiiii!!! Me voy de aquí… me voy de este país en el q naci pero… tiene mas defectos que virtudes xD y donde no hay futuro para mi carrera cuando en otro lado hay toneladas de futuro pa mi carrera y pos dinero también juajua xD

Me e propuesto terminar mi novela antes de que llegue febrero… ahí si la termine les aviso… y pos la voy a "adaptar" con Inuyasha y Kagome a ver que les parece xD juajuajua!!! Y ay que va a ser mía nadie me va a regañar muajajajajaja…

Weno weno les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un muy prospero año nuevo!!! Y toneladas pero toneladotas de suerte en todo lo que hagan… que cualquier proyecto o plan o clases que tomen les salgan súper xD

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, por tenerme paciencia xD ya dije que no voy a dejar tirado ningún fanfic xD ninguno xD me quedan 2 años xD

PD: Si alguien tiene el juego de mesa de Luna nueva y sabe como se juega… me puede explicar!!!??? PORFAVOR!!! Es que me regalaron el juego p navidad y pos NO trae instrucciones -_- weno el juego se llama en ingles New moon the movie board game, pos es el juego de mesa de luna nueva… y pos si alguien sabe como se juega… explíqueme xfa!!! Es que no traía instrucciones… de yahoo han borrado las repuestas… y pos por lo que encontré en lagunas paginas decían que las reglas eran como q medio complicadas y sin instrucciones!!! Toneladas de mayor perdida para mi xD


End file.
